1. Field
Example embodiments provide an optoelectronic material, an organic optoelectronic device, and an image sensor including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optoelectronic device converts light into an electrical signal, and may include a photodiode and/or a phototransistor. The optoelectronic device may be applied to an image sensor, a solar cell and/or an organic light emitting diode.
An image sensor including a photodiode requires relatively high resolution and thus a relatively small pixel. At present, a silicon photodiode is widely used, but the silicon photodiode has a problem of deteriorated sensitivity because of a relatively small absorption area due to relatively small pixels. Accordingly, an organic material that is capable of replacing silicon has been researched.
The organic material has a relatively high extinction coefficient and selectively absorbs light in a particular wavelength region depending on a molecular structure, and thus may simultaneously replace a photodiode and a color filter and resultantly improve sensitivity and contribute to relatively high integration.